Oneshots From Nowhere!
by Polarbuer
Summary: i create small drabbles and oneshots for courage the cowardly dog! feel free to request any type of oneshot! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**hello**

 **this is just going to be a simple oneshot collection**

 **go ahead and request things because i will eventually run out of idea's**

 **enjoy the first shot!**

 **teenage!courage, teenage!katz, villain caretakers au.**

She could not believe it.

This had to be a dream.

A dream she did NOT want to wake up from

She, The Queen of The Black Puddle was currently squealing her brains out as she saw the little pink dog of which she considered her own son. Dressed up in pink cat costume with pointed ears and long swaying tail. Two big yellow buttons as eyes on the hat just below the ears. Looking closer for any missing detail, she classed her hands together in joy to find she had done every stitch perfect. Focusing back on to the torso she made mental notes to herself. "Tail is curved. Buttons not falling off. Ears pointed." Queen was so busy checking her work she did not see nor hear the door open to the farm house.

"Courage!" Katz called as he walked in to the house. "Are you-." Katz stopped halfway through his sentence as he took in Courages appearance. All was silent before a loud scream pierced the air as Courage ran up the stairs. Before Katz or Queenie could do anything they heard a loud slamming of a door. "Ready.." Katz finished dully as he looked toward the stairs. With a sigh he pulled himself to the steps and forced himself to walk up. Queen sat there giggling like a maniac as she heard Katz and Courage start to argue.

"Oh come on Courage dont be embarrassed, I thought it was quite cute." she heard Katz snicker from upstairs. "NOO!" she heard Courage whine

oh how she cant wait for the others to get back.


	2. Under the Puddle

**for smashbrosfan96 jr**

Courage did not know what to expect. One minute he was taking a nice, relaxing bath minding his own business. The next he felt like a wave of black washed over him and dragged him to an abyss. Which sort of happened.

If the "black wave" had not been a thought-to-be hallucination of a female dog.

So when Courage saw the smirking face of a certain Queen of Puddles, he carefully rubbed his eyes before opening them again. Seeing the witch that had almost had eustace and himself for dinner of course he reacted as any dog that had an oxymoron name.

He screamed. Loud.

Courage started to try to swim away but a single word kept him from doing so. A small almost voice almost as if i did not want to be heard said something.

"please don't go!" Courage stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw the Queen. Not with forks and knives or a set of angler fish teeth. He noticed she looked at him in almost a pleading way almost as if she was...

Sad.

It was then Courage noticed something. Usually his lungs would be burning at this point but he noticed he could actually breath.

"I am sorry for what I did but you have to understand" her voice sounded so broken "please little doggy i-" her voice broke "I just want a friend." the Queens voice broke apart at the end. She became a sobbing mess.

Courage kept his distance. He did not know if he could trust her but the feeling in his gut just told him.

'help her.'

Deciding to bite the bullet, Courage slowly made his way back to the Queen. He nudged her gently with his nose. She looked up from her hands to see Courage with a soft smile. 'maybe if i play nice i can go. ooo the things i do for love.' he groaned internally. The Queen slowly put her arms around his much smaller body before cuddling him softly.

"My good little doggy." She whispered quietly. Minutes of waiting later Courage heard snoring. He guessed he could stay for awhile longer. He snuggled deeper in to her arms and felt satisfied when she tightened her grip around him giving him more warmth.

Yes the things he did for love were truly mind boggling.


	3. Cat and Dog

**WARNING******

 **i have not watched courage the cowardly dog in over a year. some characters may not be portrayed correctly.**

 **this is a couragexbunny oneshot request from sam fraser**

 **to thegravityhammer i will start posting the themes to stories. my stories can be of any theme, pairing, au, ect.**

 _ **Theme/ Romance**_

 **also some things will be changed from the original episode like how they escape**

 **OOC Bunny OOC Courage just OOC everyone.**

Courage did not know what to expect when he made his way through the window the red apartment owned by mad dog. One of those things would be being pulled in to a nearby pitch black room. His mouth was covered and he heard what he thought was a lock of a door behind him before someone shushed him quietly. Courage almost screamed until he heard the knock on the door. Whoever was on the other side was obviously not happy. "Bunny come out of the room now." Courage heard the voice say. 'Mad Dog!' he thought as he placed his paws over the ones already over his mouth. "No." Bunny replied sternly.

"Why you little-" "boss just leave her she will come out eventually." Mad Dog's friend stated "lets go find some cards." Mad Dog grumbled "yeah fine." There were two sets of footsteps leaving the door.

"Now's our chance lets go!" Bunny said with so much hope in her voice Courage could only nod before moving forward. Or maybe it was the fact he was so tired he was sure he would start hallucinating and he was sure his eyes were bloodshot. Nevertheless he and Bunny climbed through a window on to a fire escape. As they descended the metal stairs as quietly as possible they came to a complete stop just above a window. Inside they could hear Mad Dog laughing loudly. As quickly and quietly as they could they snuck down the stairs. Courage noted the amount of suspicious bottles littering the floor in the room.

The next hour seemed to go by in a flash. From running away from the hotel never looking back to waiting for a train to show up. Courage was surprised when he heard the voice speak to him. He opened his still bloodshot eyes to signify he was listening.

"Courage" Bunny started "come with me." Courage was stunned. He thought Bunny was going to first train and get out of there alone but- "But what about-" she interrupted him "please courage" she was begging now "I dont know how to survive out there! you do. Just stay for a couple days. Please? For me?"

Courage did not know if it was pity, the puppy eyes she was giving him, or the overall sense of being tired and delirious but he said yes.

Minutes later a train showed up and they got on. "courage i have something for you.." Suddenly he felt a pair of lips across his own. He smiled.

And kissed back.

 **Yeah yeah dont stone me this is not that much romance but i got a little sidetracked and forgot about the actual pairing. so i just added a kiss at the end...**

 **yeah sure.**


	4. Cards and Chips

**i got this idea from a song and movie... so yeah**

 **/GAMBLING** ** _/_**

The first thing that he noticed was the very present smell of cigars and liquor. Courage could definitely see why this was the most popular casino in town. He made his way to a blackjack table. He had some money to win.

Courage pulled out a chair slowly glancing over his opponents. he was met with wondering eyes and vicious sneers all but seeping with confidence. They think that he was going to be some one trick pony and lose right at the start? Well they had another thing coming. Courage sat down giving a small gesture towards the dealer. After all bets were in (628 dollars in chips Courage had calculated) the game was on. Courage destroyed all of them having gotten closer to 21 than everyone else in every game they played. They were finishing their 6th game everyone not named Courage down two thousand all together. The card dealer after sliding more chips to Courage watched as Courage began to gather them all in his arms. The rather large crowd that had grown behind him parting like he was the most powerful mob boss in new york. No one noticed his smirk

"Counting is so easy." he thought to himself.


	5. Sorry!

**im so sorry everyone my wifi went out for a while but im back!**

 **more stories soon**


	6. fuck my life

**alright so i wrote this fucking chapter over 2,000 words to make up for my little internet problem i press save and instead of saving it**

 **the page fucking refreshes**

 **so im not going to get a long ass chapter this time or anytime soon because i now do not trust this fucking website**

 **...**

 **so yeah fuck my life**


	7. Hide and Seek

**so because my 2,000 word chapter got deleted and i dont trust this website anymore all the rest of my oneshots are going to be short as fuck**

 **courage x katz**

 **Rating M-ish**

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Katz chanted all to giddy about the prediciment he had put courage in.

Courage was currently hiding in between a bookcase and a wall at the end of a hallway in a basement with Katz slowly approaching his position. Courage looked around trying to find a to run to in order to avoid Katz but it was just one long hallway. Maybe if he could somehow.

And thats when he was suddenly pulled out of his hiding screamed as he came face to face with the red and purple cat of his nightmares. He tried to kick but Katz's paws were firmly wrapped around him to prevent escape.

"And now that i have you hmm what shall i do with you?" He kept his unblinking eyes on courage before smirking. "Ah but of course i have the perfect idea. Now dear boy you have two choices." His smirk held evil intentions behind it. Courage did not like it one bit. " You can die or you can give up and live." Without a second thought Courage put both of his paws up admitting defeat. Katz smirked once again "Now stay still and you wont be seeing black." Courage gulped. Katz after readjusting so Courage could not move. Katz slowly moved his head closer before quickly saying "Oh and if you make a noise you die." Before Courage could even think Katz sunk his teeth in the meeting of shoulder and neck. Courage wanted to scream, he wanted to kick, he wanted to fight back but he remembered the threat.

He also tried not to moan.

He could not deny the bitting was painful at first but the more he bit the better it felt. He felt Katz teeth lessen the assault as he calmed down to more of a nibble. His claws kneaded at his sides and without even noticing.

Courage let out the tiniest yelp.

Katz stopped everything at once. He pulled courage back and smirked. He let Courage drop to the floor before walking away leaving a panting Courage Watching him walk away.

"I will let that pass." Katz said as he walked away "..This time."

Courage smiled.

 **So yeah i know that was borderline smut but honestly who cares.**


End file.
